1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system for providing admission control and resource reservation for a guaranteed Quality of Service. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for guaranteeing a certain throughput on the Abis interface for real time traffic.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an (Enhanced) General Packet Radio System (GPRS) network, one of the problems for supporting services requiring a guaranteed throughput like multimedia streaming services which in general is a real time traffic resides in the admission control of a new connection request. This applies even more, since this connection request is different depending on the traffic characteristic, i.e. whether it is a real time connection or a non real time connection.
Specifically, many of the services which are typically requested by users require a certain amount of Quality of Service (QoS) so that it is necessary to guarantee such requirements. In particular, a certain throughput is desired for these services.
Previously, before the Base Station Subsystem (BSS) was able to provide Guaranteed Bite Rate (GBR) services, the network admitted a new Temporary Block Flows (TBF) establishment request until the number of TBF per timeslot (TSL) was up to eight.
Later, an admission control (AC) and resource reservation (RR) of radio resources which were able to guarantee a certain bit-rate for streaming connections on GPRS shared channels was proposed.